Ray Johnson
Not to be confused with '''Ray-D038', another Spartan written by KingOfYou115. } - MJOLNIR GEN2= }}}|imageBG = black|name = Ray Johnson|realname = Ray Johnson Peña|homeworld = Sedra|birth = October 18th, 2530|gender = Male|height = 206.8 cm (6 ft 9.4 in)|hair = Dark Brown|eyes = Brown|affiliation = *UNSC **Fireteam Frostbite **Echo-Seven |rank = *Spartan *Lance Corporal |specialty = *Close-Quarters *Vehicles *Engineering|battles = *Fall of Reach **Viery *Battle of Earth **Zanzibar *Requiem Campaign **First Battle of Requiem **Second Battle of Requiem|status =Active|class = Spartan-IV Program}}'Spartan Ray Johnson Peña''' (Service Number 29783-59240-RJ), is an Spartan-IV (formerly an ODST) onboard the UNSC Infinity. Biography Early Life Ray was born on Sedra in October 24th, 2530. His father was mechanic while his mother an UNSC marine previously stationed there. He developed a comedic and loyal nature while growing up. As a small child he presented his innate close quarter skills while at only the age of 5 he started practicing martial arts. As her mother was a marine, she saw potential in him and inclined him to become a marine. When he was almost 18, as he looked up at her mother he easily agreed. His father noticed he had an interests for vehicles so he began to teach him how to take care of a vehicle himself. His skills slowly lead up to his deep knowledge about almost all vehicles, military or civilian, land and airborne. ODST Proving himself as a marine, Ray got transferred to the ODST branch. Echo-Seven Ray was assigned to Echo-Seven as the CQC specialist. He quickly proved himself to be a valuable asset due to his skills as a mechanic and driver. However, the squad leader, Johnathan Hall, wasn't completely convinced. He felt that Ray was too childish. Fall of Reach He, with the rest of Echo-Seven, was stationed on Reach when the Covenant attacked in full force. He cleaned out enemies lines in the Battle of Viery, giving path for fellow marine and vehicular units to get to their locations. He also provided vehicle repairs to the attacked convoy units. Battle of Earth Battle of Zanzibar Spartan-IV Proving himself fitting by showing his skill as an ODST, Johnson and the rest of Echo-Seven were offered the ability to be a Spartan-IV. Johnson and Hall accepted the offer. As a Spartan-IV he qualified for the testing of a new weapon system designed in collaboration with Sangheili weaponsmiths. The weapon, designated as the HECSH (Hard Energy Combat System, Handheld), Type-1b Energy Weapon/Sword, or Energy Broadsword, is a hard-light blade designed for use by humans, rather than Sangheili. Fireteam Frostbite Second Battle of Crest Personality and Traits Ray is comical and, as he states, "charming on the battlefield." He has a strong "gung-ho" personality accompanied by his liking of flip music. He tends to crack annoying or nonsensical jokes, trying to keep some sort of humanity while battling other fellow humans or be it hostile alien life. He fancies using vehicles to ram into enemy lines, no matter the size or firepower. He also enjoys repairing and taking care of vehicles, adding modifications and upgrading them in many different ways. Relations Johnathan Hall Ray was part of the ODST Squad Echo-Seven which Hall was the commander of. He now, along with Johnathan, is a part of the Spartan-IV team, Fireteam Frostbite. Trivia *Ray's customized shotgun name, Ophois, is a god in Egyptian mythology. Ophois means "opener of the ways" and he is often depicted as a wolf standing at the prow of a solar-boat or as a scout going out to clear paths and routes for the army to proceed forward. Category:ODST